


May the water be safer, As I dive in

by Eris_Lovelorne



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Runterra Institute of Technology, Concerts, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Marriage, Piltover Records, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Lovelorne/pseuds/Eris_Lovelorne
Summary: You attend your girlfriend Ahri's concert! She brings you up on stage for a surprise.(A prompt from tumblr, which has now turned into something longer thanks to people asking!)





	1. Chapter 1

You had box seats at K/DA’s 10th-anniversary concert. Of course, after all, you had to come and support your girlfriend, Ahri, and all her friends on their big day! Although no one knew who you were, the record label kept all of the girl's sexualities and relationship statutes a tight secret. 

The concert was an intimate event, only the biggest fans were admitted. There was no cost to the tickets, only a contest run with where fans had to show proof of concert attendance and merch and just generally loving the band. One girl had grown up not able to afford concert tickets, but she was a huge fan of Akali, so she’d submitted a video of her dancing and singing Akali’s parts from almost every song K/DA had released in one take. She had front row seats and you could see the top of her pink hair from where you were up on the balcony. 

Despite the intimacy, however, it was being live-streamed to the entire world. You pulled the stream up on your phone, just to check-in, it had 3.4 million concurrent viewers. Wow.

You had met Ahri, Evelyn, Kai’sa and Akali in university, you’d all been in the music program together at Runterra Insitute of Technology. It was, as one might imagine, a very small music program. Ahri had been the student conductor of the choir and you’d been really struggling with your part. You’d worked up the courage to ask her for help and started meeting up regularly to practice. Eventually, you became good friends, then started dating in your senior year.

Kai’sa and Evelyn had been close friends since first-year orientation when they’d choreographed an entire routine to the school's spirit song and destroyed the casual competition in the dorky talent show put on by the RAs. At such a small school, there really were not that many music majors in your graduating class, so the four of them often had music theory classes together. Sometimes you did too, although you were only a music minor so the requirements were a little less stringent. Sona, Kai, and Valmar were the only others you remembered, although they were from the class above. 

For their senior music seminar project, the girls decided to all work together and do something fun, they wrote the song POP/STARs and choreographed the dance. You’d actually been the one behind the camera on the first blurry recording that was put up online. It blew up overnight, so much more than any of you had anticipated, and K/DA was quickly formed and just as quickly picked up by a record label. 

From there in a manner of years, the band skyrocketed to literally the most popular band on the globe, especially with the unexpected endorsement of Kayn from the Oddessey crew. They’d held that spot solidly ever since they gained it, redefining themselves over and over for the past ten years. You’d stood by Ahri’s side all that time, pursuing your own career unrelated to the spotlight, while supporting her.

The lights came down on stage, the group had just finished performing one of their biggest hits to incredible cheers and applause. Ahri took the stage alone. 

_ Tell me where do I go _

_ Tell me where do I take us _

_ My heart is starting to slow _

_ May the water be safer _

_ As I dive in _

She was singing  _ As We Fall, _ a song written by Valmar and Kai, the first out students at RIoT. It wasn't a well-known song, so why was she performing it you wondered. 

You felt a tap on your shoulder, startling you out of your contemplation. Akali stood behind you. _ How the hell had she gotten up here so fast?  _ Then you remembered that besides being an international superstar she was also a world-renown ninja. You saw a flash of something shiny from the lighting and soundbox, looking over to see Kai’sa behind the controls. You barely noticed, but a pool of shadow behind the livestream cameras tipped you off to Evelyn’s location.

Akali gestured for you to follow her and you got to your feet, she led you out of the box and into the backstage area. You could still hear Ahri’s haunting voice reverberating through the building. 

You arrived in the wings of the stage just in time to hear the last few words of the song:

_ I can’t hold on much longer _

_ We’re drifting out to the other side _

_ Tried to pull us under _

_ Keep holding out for the other side _

The crowd was silent, waiting with bated breath, as the last note faded.

“I have a question to ask of you all,” she said. “I’m about to do something very frightening, my producers do not want me to do this, and I want to ask if you all will stand by me no matter what I say next. Will you?”

There are confused murmurs of agreement and assent from the crowd.

“I would like to introduce you to someone important, I have a partner. We’ve been together for twelve years.”

The crowd was shocked, “Ahri has a boyfriend?” several people murmured. 

Ahri looks towards you, gesturing for you to come to her. Akali pokes you in the back, pushing you towards the stage. You stumble out into the bright light and there’s a gasp from the crowd. Ahri comes over to grab your hand, kissing you sweetly.

“Hello everyone, I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend,” Ahri waves to the camera. “Well, I say girlfriend, but I actually have a question for her.”

Ahri bent down on one knee, looking up at you and pulling out a small box. You gasped.

“Would you be willing to be my wife?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple requests to write more, so I guess this is a thing now! Enjoy!

“Yes,” you said, “Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes.”

You tackled your girlfriend— fiance, throwing yourself into her strong arms. She topped backward onto the stage and you put your hand underneath her head to cushion it. You fell together into a rather undignified heap on the stage, Ahri managing to keep valiant hold of the ring. The crowd went absolutely wild, jumping to their feet and screaming in joy and excitement. Ahri laughed and hugged you tightly, you could feel her smiling into the side of your neck. 

You kissed her forehead and her nose and her cheeks overjoyed to finally be able to show the whole world how much you loved her. She smiled and laughed and cupped your cheek with the hand not holding the ring, pulling you down into a deep kiss. You pulled back after a few moments, pressing your foreheads together and just looking at each other. 

Then, remembering where you were, you suddenly find yourself deeply embarrassed to have shown so much affection in front of probably millions of people. You started to quickly sit up but Ahri looped her arms around your shoulders and gives you a peck on the lips.  
“I love you,” she whispered, but she was still mic’d, so the crowd heard. There was a lot of awes and gasps, you blushed fiercely and hid your face in her long hair.   
“I love you too,” you mumbled, which also got picked up by the mic since it was right next to her face. There was some good-spirited laughter from the crowd and quite a bit of cheering. 

Ahri got to her feet first, pulling you up with her, you were always caught off guard by how strong and solid she was. She pulled the ring from the box, it was simple and delicate, just a thin gold band with a small diamond in it. You held your hand out to her and she slid it on your finger, it fit perfectly, the cool metal snug against your skin. She kissed your hand. 

It’s kind of a blur after that, Kai’sa and Eve stop holding the sound and camera booths hostage and come back on stage, blinking from one place to the next. Akali appears behind you, almost making you jump out of your skin as she wraps you in a hug. The other two girls pile on top, squealing in excitement, you can tell even Akali is smiling from behind the mask. 

You’re led backstage by the security time while they finish up the rest of the set, which is one as yet unannounced song off their upcoming album. Then the girls head offstage, coming back into the greenroom with you, they each give you a hug before going about their post-concert rituals. Akali does a complicated series of stretches, that you feel like you probably would not be able to do least of all comfortably, but it seems to relax her. Evelyn refreshes her makeup, she’s probably going out after this. Kai’sa grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned the warm blades, you were pretty sure they were blades, that floated behind her back. Ahri reached for her phone reflexively. 

“Oh wait! You’re right here,” she said with a big smile, coming over to hold your hands. “I almost texted you for no reason at all.”

You blushed, Ahri’s special post-concert ritual was to text you all about how it had gone. You gave her a peck on the lips. 

After exactly half an hour of cooling down, their manager, Orianna, approached them, letting them know it was time to head out. The head of security, Jayce, was no wear in sight and you could hear his crisp voice coming from down the hall. You peaked your head out the door to see what was happening, there was some blonde kid with odd little blue triangle face paint trying to get by. He was insisting something about being a major stockholder in Piltover Records. 

“Ugh, him again?” said Evelyn, scaring the shit out of you as she appeared, from right behind you to also lean out the door frame.

“Evelyn! I’m your biggest fan! You’re gorgeous!” shouted the boy as soon as he saw her, then he proceeded to shout his phone number. “Tell the other girls! I don’t care that Ahri’s a lesbian, I still looove her.”

Evelyn pulled you both back into the greenroom, cackling behind her hand. 

“I can take care of that,” said Akali, from the corner of the room, pulling a shuriken out of god knows where. Sometimes you forget the rumors that she’s actually a vigilante who kills people on the side.

“I’m pretty sure he’s actually like Camile’s ward or something, from what I heard he actually inherited a bunch of money from his parents, and used it all to a major stockholder and he’s on the board somehow. I haven’t seen him this quarter, but that doesn’t necessarily mean it’s not true,” said Kai’Sa, putting her brush down and heading over to the door.

Orianna was impatient, from the few brief interactions you’d had, you knew the woman was nothing if not punctual. The group filed out towards the waiting limousine, the fans had figured out where they’d be leaving from and were crowded as close as the security team would let them get, shouting, cheering, and taking pictures. The girls waved and smiles, and you did too, if a bit shyly. Ahri took your hand and pulled you into the car, Evelyn stuck herself out the roof to wave as you pulled away, the security team trying their best to keep people from blocking the road. 

As you started the drive back to the hotel, you looked down at the ring on your finger, smiling to yourself.


End file.
